Sasha Brown
Biography At a young age, Jocelyn's parents pushed her to be the star they always hoped she would be. From starring in local musicals to talent shows at school to daily vocal work, they made sure she would get the most practice and range they could muster from the young girl. For Jocelyn it was fun and the trophies and praise she would get made it Ll seem like a game to her. But once she got older and her parents subjected her to inhumane practices such as dieting and even pulling her out of class and time with her friends to make auditions on the other side of town. Not even in high school and she had enough of being treated like a puppet to her parents. She revolted like any teenager would; refusal to appear at auditions and even bombing them all together out of spite. She was done with musicals and done with her parent's "coaching" of her and grooming her for the spotlight. She loved music but only the type that she enjoyed; hip hop and R&B were her go-to picks, much better than that of broadway show tunes and opera. Her parents never approved and would raid her bedroom to toss away any CD's they found or delete any songs on her computer that did not work towards "her" dream. She bided her time, watching videos online and staying on top of the music world all while pleasing her parent's desire for her to grace the stage. Once the clock struck midnight on her eighteenth birthday, she planned to move out one way or another and move to a place that would appreciate her talents for her type of music. Eleanor 3 She stuck to her plan and after she blew out her candles and said goodnight to her family and friends, she snuck out the window and bought a one-way ticket to Passion City to seek out her fortune and fame there. But competition was very competitive there as she was not the only one seeking recognition and record deals. She did competitions, slept on coaches and even slept with anyone willing to hear her out, but to no avail. She was running out of money and options and soon the prospect of running home to her parents seemed like a probable idea. But as luck would have it, she tried one last open mic night at a hole in the wall bar downtown. She sang for a good hour and played all the good hits that everyone knew and as she finished her set to lukewarm applause, she was approached by a dark man and a business card. His name was Flake and he told her he was looking for some talent for his new label he started up and needed a female star to get things going. It was not until after she signed the contract that she realized that things were going her way. But she is still desperate to get things moving and is willing to drop to her knees for anyone to get her name up in lights and chanting throughout arenas. More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts *Once she signed with Flake's record label, he made the decision for her to go with the stage name Sasha over her real name of Jocelyn. *Sasha's parents were both classically trained singers and wanted her to follow suit. *Sasha lost her virginity to a man who claimed to be a music producer who promised her a recording session. Since then, she treats sex as a bargaining tool for her music career.